Ending Yang Terbaik
by DeathCheater
Summary: OOC. Ini adalah ending yang terbaik, meskipun agak merepotkan


**Warning: Sangat OOC dan Harem!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have TWGOK and TWGOK belongs to Tamaki Wakaki**

* * *

Keima Katsuragi alias Otoshigami sedang duduk di kursi yang sandarannya hingga melebihi kepalanya. Kursi hitam itu melengkuk ketika Keima semakin bersandar ke kursinya. Sang Otoshigami menghembuskan napasnya yang berat.

Di depannya, ada meja yang besarnya luar biasa lebar merentang hingga tiga meter ke depan. Meja itu sepertinya sangat cocok untuk sebuah pertemuan atau meeting antar sesama kolega bisnis.

Tapi itulah dia sekarang..

Seorang pemimpin perusahaan permainan. Dia memiliki perusahaan yang ia bangun dengan nama website-nya dulu, "Fallen God Games".

Perusahaan itu ia kelola setelah ia meraih kesuksesan dalam dunia karir game. Dia memulai membuat game sendiri pada umur yang sangat muda, yaitu 17 tahun. Saat itu dia masih menyebar game-nya secara gratis di dunia maya melalui web blog-nya.

Namun ia menyadari bahwa game-nya yang tentu saja bergenre Simulasi Kencan, menarik perhatian para gamers, terutama orang yang karakternya mirip Keima. Dalam satu bulan, game itu sudah diunduh sekitar ribuan orang dengan lebih dari puluhan ribu pengunjung ke web blog sang Otoshigami. Semua juga karena keterkenalan blog itu, game-nya mulai jadi perbincangan besar di forum-forum besar gaming, tidak terkecuali web besar dunia seperti IGN dan lainnya.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, game-nya semakin dilirik kritikus game besar. Puluhan kritikan game muncul di web yang menyediakan pengunggah video. Dan ternyata mereka menyatakan bahwa game ini layak dinyatakan sebagai game paling susah, kompleks dan menantang yang pernah dibuat.

Judulnya, "This World God Only Knows."

Game itu sederhananya adalah sebuah permainan yang Keima biasa mainkan pada masih sangat aktif bermain platform game di platform PFP. Hanya saja tingkat kesulitannya sangat tinggi bahkan terlampau tinggi bagi seorang ahli game seperti Keima sendiri.

Dalam jalan cerita semuanya hampir mirip kisah nyata dari Keima. Di game-nya sang pemain harus menaklukkan belasan wanita tanpa membuat mereka harus memutuskan salah satu dari wanita itu. Ia membuatnya sangat kompleks sekali.

Dia mengembangkan semua karakter wanita berdasarkan pengalamannya. Tsundere, Yandere, semua elemen itu ia masukkan ke dalam game yang luar biasa menarik perhatian. Karakter Tsundere ia masukkan dari karakter perempuan yang keras kepala yang pernah ia taklukan dan Yandere ia dapatkan dari sifat salah satu wanita, Kanon.

Selain itu, sang pemain harus mendapatkan ending yang paling baik, atau jika tidak game itu akan dianggap tidak benar-benar selesai secara sepenuhnya.

Hingga saat ini, masih banyak yang belum mencapai titik itu. Hanya beberapa yang bisa menyelesaikannya secara sempurna, bahkan Keima sendiri sudah membuat bagian level bonus bagi yang bisa mencapai ending yang paling baik. Tapi tentang apa ending itu, mereka masih sulit untuk menemukannya, hanya yang beruntung yang bisa.

Dan setelah respon yang cukup besar dari para penggemar game dengan genre itu, beberapa perusahan perilis game mulai melirik game buatan Keima.

Awalnya dia dilirik perusahaan game lokal di Maijima yang membuat studio game kecil-kecilan dan mulai menjualnya dalam kepingan CD. Dan sekali lagi, mereka meraih kesuksesan dalam debut penjualan pertama game tersebut.

Lalu tidak lama setelah sukses dengan debutnya di Maijima, dia mulai merambah semakin lebar di Jepang. Dia dilirik oleh perusahaan besar di Akibahara untuk merilis ulang produknya di seluruh Jepang, tidak terkecuali pulau terkecil disekitarnya. Tidak lama, game tersebut mendulang kesuksesan kembali. Entah kenapa sepertinya game tersebut memiliki daya tariknya sendiri karena tingkat kesulitan dan kekompleksan dari permainan itu.

Masih merasa belum cukup, akhirnya game buatan Keima semakin merambah dunia internasional. Perusahaan besar di Amerika, Eropa mulai mentranslasi game tersebut dalam berbagai bahasa. Bahkan dalam bahasa Indonesia sekalipun.

Dan itulah puncaknya. Dia berhasil mengantongi hasil besar dari penjualan 60 juta keping game miliknya, membuatnya menjadi game paling laris di abad ini.

Animo masyarakat akan game itu sangat besar. Sampai dari anak-anak sampai mahasiswa bahkan orang tua penasaran untuk memainkan game tersebut. Itu karena game tersebut tidak mengandung materi orang tua jadi sehingga bisa dimainkan segala usia.

Tidak sampai disitu juga Keima mendulang kesuksesannya! Karya game tersebut mulai dibuat lebih banyak adaptasi. Novel visual, novel ringan, novel, manga hingga anime semuanya berdasar dari game yang telah dibuatnya.

"The World God Only Knows," semakin sukses dan bahkan perusahaan perfilman di Amerika mulai melakukan wacana untuk membuat adaptasi film dari game itu. Kemudian banyak _spin-off_ dan sekuel dibuat oleh perusahaan lain atas lisensi dan produser Keima sendiri.

Semua kesuksesannya membuat kantung kekayaan Keima menjadi sangat tidak terhitung berapa banyaknya. Ia mulai membuatkan rumah sendiri, lebih tepatnya sebuah real-estate sendiri yang besarnya seperti kastil!

Ia juga memperluas usaha ibunya, Mari Katsuragi dalam wirausahanya membuat kafe yang menyediakan sarapan. Tidak hanya itu, Keima juga memperluas bisnis _trading_ yang selama ini sudah ditekuni ayahnya, Keiichi Katsuragi selama bertahun-tahun. Dan juga kakeknya, Denma Katsuragi ia belikan lahan besar di desanya untuk dibuat apa saja. Semua yang dilakukannya membuat ketiga orang tuanya sangat bangga akan Keima.

Kemudian Elsie sebagai adik tiri yang tidak sah, ia belikan apapun yang ia inginkan. Ia bahkan membelikan satu truk pemadam kebakaran besar beserta semua perlengkapan pemadam kebakaran bersama iblis kecil pengganggu itu.

Berbicara soal Elsie, dia kini sudah kembali ke tempatnya, neraka. Sudah tiga tahun semenjak organisasi Satyr bersama Vintage di eksekusi semua anggotanya akibat membuat ketidak tenangan suasana di neraka baru.

Banyak yang tidak percaya bahwa ternyata pemimpin organisasi hitam itu ternyata tidak lain adalah kakak dari Elsie sendiri yang biasa Elsie agungkan sebagai pribadi yang sangat teladan dan sangat bisa dicontoh oleh para juniornya.

Satyr dan Vintage melakukan aksi terakhir ketika akhirnya para dewi mengintervensi dunia neraka. Dunia Hades itu langsung membuat reformasi besar-besar ketika Satyr dan Vintage sudah digulingkan. Semuanya yang berurusan dengan organisasi itu akan berakhir di neraka lama dan membuat kepemimpinan baru oleh Nora sebagai kepalanya, semenjak Dokurou sudah tidak ada. Dan sekali lagi kedamaian tercipta di neraka dengan hampir semua Weiss terkurung di neraka lama.

Lalu bagaimana dengan para dewi?

Para makhluk surgawi itu ternyata setelah mereka menyelesaikan tugas kembali membawa membawa kedamaian di bumi dan di neraka, mereka kembali ketempat mereka berasal, surga. Banyak yang tidak menyangkan akan hal ini.

Bahkan Keima sendiri bingung. Ayumi bahkan tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga Merkurius menghilang dari dirinya, begitu juga Yui, Shiori, Tenri, Kanon dan Tsukiyo. Semuanya hanya kembali begitu saja.

Tapi Keima mengerti sekarang karena mereka sudah selesai dengan permasalahan ini dan sudah saatnya mereka kembali ke alamnya. Namun berbeda dengan iblis yang masih melalang buana di dunia untuk mencari beberapa Weiss yang masih tersebar di bumi.

Untuk beberapa waktu, Keima masih saling berkontak dengan Elsie dengan kesibukan barunya sebagai pengelola daerah Jepang yang merupakan atasan dari setiap pengelola distrik di seluruh Jepang.

Keima sendiri sekarang bukan lagi seorang otaku berkacamata yang berhati dingin dan suka mengunci diri dari segala yang ada di masyarakat kecuali galge. Melainkan adalah seorang pria berkacamata yang mapan berusia 20 tahun sangat baik dan berhati kalem.

Sungguh sulit dipercaya? Memang waktu sudah membuatnya semakin dewasa dan menikmati game bukan prioritasnya lagi sebagai gamer, melainkan menjalankan perusahaan super besar dengan nilai harga yang sangat tinggi.

"Fallen God Games," merupakan perilis game besar. Dia mendirikan perusahaan ini setelah kesuksesannya dengan game pertamanya.

Perusahaannya diisi oleh banyak eksekutif muda yang sangat berbakat dibidangnya. Ia juga memperkerjakan orang sempat menjadi kenalan sesama pencari Weiss, Ryo Asama sebagai _public speaker_.

Fallen God Games bukanlah sebuah perusahaan perilis game yang sering membuat game. Keima lebih sering merilisnya tiap kuartal pertahun yang artinya hanya empat game per tahun. Tidak bila dibanding perusahaan game lain yang menerbitkan hampir 10 game dalam satu tahun. Angka ini lebih dari cukup bagi Keima. Karena hampir 90 persen dari semua game buatannya laku keras dan banyak ditranslasi dalam berbagai bahasa seperti gamenya yang pertama.

Perusahaan game-nya juga masih berfokus pada genrenya, dan semakin mempertajam cerita dalam sebuah game. Keima tidak pernah mempentingkan visualisasi, dia selalu mempentingkan alur dan apa yang ada di dalam game itu.

Sama seperti ia melihat game dimana Yokkyun tinggal.. Di tidak pernah mempentingkan grafik Yokkyun yang jelek melainkan karakter dari Yokkyun yang kuat sebagai pemeran utama wanita dalam game tersebut.

Kembali ke si Otoshigami, dia sepertinya sudah kelelahan dan dia sedang memijit-mijit kepalanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah beban berat atau apa, tapi dia tersenyum senang tidak tahu kenapa. Dan itu bukan senyuman mengerikan yang ia biasa berikan kepada setiap gadis nyata.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat sang penakluk wanita menengok ke arah pintu ruangan meeting itu. Ia merasakan kacamatanya agak sedikit kotor, jadi ia menjawab ketukan pintu itu sambil mengelap kacamatanya.

"Masuk.."

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah muda menggunakan sebuah pita kuning dibelakangnya. Iris matanya yang terlihat merah mengintip dari balik pintu dengan sedikit senyuman kecil darinya.

Keima menengok sedikit dan tahu siapa itu, jadi dia mengelap kembali kacamatanya lagi. Saat ia menengokkan kepalanya, lehernya sudah tidak berkalung hitam lagi menandakan bahwa kontraknya dengan Elsie sudah selesai.

"Ah, Kanon. Masuklah! Kebetulan pertemuan antar pemegang saham sudah selesai, kau boleh masuk!" katanya sedikit tersenyum.

Kanon masuk ke dalam ruangan besar itu. Keima bisa melihatnya dalam dress merah muda yang tidak terlalu jenuh warnanya dibandingkan dengan warna rambutnya. Ia juga memakai syal merah yang melingkar dilehernya.

"Keima-kun~ akhirnya selesai juga kah meetingnya?" tanya si idol sambil menghampiri Keima. Ia terlihat sangat energetik seperti biasa.

Keima duduk bersantai kembali dan memakaikan kacamatanya lagi. Entah kenapa kepalanya sangat berat. Sambil memijit kepalanya seperti tadi, dia menjawab Kanon. "Yah.. Berjalan sempurna seperti biasa. Investor bahkan akan menaikkan investasinya ke perusahaan ini untuk empat kuartal kedepan."

Kanon memnggembungkan pipinya dan berdiri dibelakang Keima. "Apa masalahnya, Keima-kun? Kau ini terlihat capek sekali."

"Bukan masalah, Kanon. Ini hanya capek biasa." balas Keima meyakinkan Kanon. Sebenarnya apa relasi antara Kanon dan Keima sekarang? Kita tahu bahwa saat mereka berumur 17 tahun, mereka dirumorkan menjalin hubungan khusus, tapi itu sebatas rumor karena saat itu dia masih berpikir gadis 2D lebih baik bahkan dari seorang idola seperti Kanon.

Kanon yang berdiri dibelakang kursi Keima memegang pundaknya. "Jangan terlalu capek Keima-kun. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Keima-kun terlalu capek. Lagi pula kenapa Keima-kun tidak serahkan ini ke temanmu yang tidak berguna itu? Siapa namanya? Ryo?"

Keima kembali tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Dia tidak begitu tidak berguna. Buktinya dalam setiap presentasi, dia selalu meyakinkan pihak penanam modal dan akhirnya dia juga yang membawa perusahaan ini ke kesuksesannya sekarang. Dan juga memangnya siapa yang akan bekerja kalau bukan aku? Kau juga kan sudah memilih keluar dari dunia hiburan yah meskipun kadang kau menerima tawaran drama iya kan, Kanon.."

Kanon membuat sebuah slop bengkok di bibirnya menunjukkan ia tersenyum. "Tapi, kau suamiku. Dan kau tetap manusia, kau tetap harus istirahat, aku bertaruh saat kau bermain PFP dulu juga kau butuh istirahat, kan?"

T-Tunggu?! Kanon istri Keima?! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Keima membalasnya dengan seringaian. "Apa Tuhan butuh istirahat?"

Seringaiannya hilang ketika Kanon mengeluarkan alat setrumannya ke Keima. Sifat possesif Yanderenya tidak pernah hilang darinya. "Bagaimana jika kita pulang sekarang?" ajak Kanon sambil memeras sedikit pundak Keima.

Keima hanya terdiam takut dengan istrinya yang memberikan aura yang membunuh. "Ah.. Tentu saja, sayang." dia mengatakan sayang?! Kepada Kanon?! Mereka sangat terlihat _lovey dovey _sebagai seorang pasangan hidup.

Dia menuruni bangunan besar itu. Di lobby yang besar ia bisa melihat semua membungkuk melihat Keima tidak terkecuali, Ryo yang ada disitu sedang menggoda si resepsionis baru.

Keima langsung menghampirinya dan membiarkan Kanon pergi terlebih dahulu ke mobilnya. "Ryo, apa yang aku bilang tentang menggoda?"

Ryo kaget saat ia menengok ada wajah seorang petinggi. "Keima! Mau pulang? Tadi aku lihat Kanon kemari kebetulan.."

Keima mendengus. "Aku tahu. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin kau pelajari elemen baru dalam proyek baru kita. Besok akan ada prensentasi untuk kerjasama antara kita dengan sebuah perusahaan game di Perancis."

Ryo layaknya tentara memberi hormat. "Siap Keima, akan aku baca semua dokumennya dan besok akan aku yakinkan agar mereka bisa berkerjasama dengan kita." Keima memberinya tepukan pundak dan berjalan melewatinya sambut tersenyum. Ryo melambai ke atasannya tapi Keima tidak berbalik tapi sambil melambai dengan punggung tangannya.

Keima keluar kantor dan ia bisa melihat Kanon dalam mobil sedan hitam sendirian menunggu Keima untuk menyetir pulang.

* * *

Sampainya dirumahnya, semua orang bisa datang kerumahnya bisa terkejut sekarang. Rumah real-estate seperti yang diceritakan di awal tadi memang seperti kastil modern. Sangat padat dengan warna abu-abu dan biru.

Pagar rumahnya cukup tinggi dengan tumbuhan rambat menghalangi dinding pagar. Sedangkan pagar masuknya adalah sebuah pagar besi yang diatur otomatis untuk membuka sendiri ketika mobil yang dikenali akan masuk.

Keima kemudian memarkirkannya di bagian basement dari rumahnya. Sekarang anda boleh takjub karena Keima menyimpan banyak mobil eksotis, sport dan elegan begitu juga motor besar dan motor memento dari ibunya. Diantaranya berkisar sangat tinggi harganya.

Ia meninggalkan kuncinya disebuah gantungan yang penuh dengan kunci motor dan mobil miliknya. Semuanya diberi label. Beberapa memiliki nama yang berbeda.

Kanon Katsuragi

Ayumi Katsuragi

Mio Katsuragi

Shiori Katsuragi

Kusunoki Katsuragi

Chihiro Katsuragi

Jun Katsuragi

Tsukiyo Katsuragi

Tenri Katsuragi

Minami Katsuragi

Sumire Katsuragi

Nanaka Katsuragi

Yui Katsuragi

Urara Katsuragi

Kaori Katsuragi

Tooru Katsuragi

Asami Katsuragi

Aoba Katsuragi

Shino Katsuragi

Dan yang terakhir, Haqua Katsuragi

Apa maksud semua ini?! Apa artinya Keima Katsuragi seorang Otoshigami menikahi semua target yang pernah ia taklukan?! Tapi bagaimana sementara semua memori mereka hilang sesaat Weiss dalam tubuh mereka hilang bersama memorinya.

Katsuragi yang laki-laki melihat nama itu dan tersenyum. Bukan senyum menyeramkan melainkan senyum senang akan sesuatu.

Dan saat Keima memasuki ruang utama..

"Selamat datang!"

Suara keduapuluh istrinya minus Kanon menyapanya. Setiap istrinya berusaha agar tidak terlihat saling berlomba untuk Keima, jadi mereka harus agak santai sedikit. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa dapat mendapatkan harem hingga sebanyak 20 wanita dan semuanya adalah targetnya saat penaklukan meski itu di masa lampau saat ia dikirim oleh para dewi, ataupun penaklukannya pada masa aslinya bahkan untuk iblis sekalipun seperti Haqua?!

Jawabannya agak sulit tapi inilah kenyataannya yang terjadi.

Tiga tahun lalu setelah penyegelan kembali neraka lama, mereka, para dewi meninggalkan tubuh inangnya. Merkurius meninggalkan Ayumi, Diana meninggalkan Tenri, Mars meninggalkan Yui, Minerva meninggalkan Shiori, Apollo meninggalkan Kanon serta Vulkan meninggalkan Tsukiyo. Dan saat itu entah kenapa semua target Keima mulai mengingat Keima.

Mio saat itu bisa mengingat Katsuragi yang menciumnya saat berdansa. Kusunoki kemudian ingat betul ketika ia saling berbagi es krim sundae dengan Keima. Chihiro juga mengingat Keima yang pernah menawarkan bantuannya ketika kesusahan. Sedangkan Jun, ingat bagaimana mereka saling berbagi tempat duduk saat melihat tokoh pegulat kesukaannya.

Lalu Minami masih teringat akan sosok senpai-nya yang sangat keren saat melakukan gaya bebas di kolam renang waktu pertama ia bertemu dengannya. Sumire juga mengingatnya sebagai Tonkotsu yang membantunya melancarkan restoran ramen Sumire-ya. Nanaka masih mengingatnya sebagai sosok penyemangat saat melawan Tenri. Tooru, Asami dan Aoba juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Disamping itu Kaori yang ia pernah taklukkan ternyata memunculkan sebuah paradoks di sepeluh tahun kemudian yang membuat Kaori ternyata menyukai adik kelasnya, Keima Katsuragi. Lalu Urara hanya secara simpel disarankan untuk mendekati Keima karena ia ingat bagaimana si Keima itu dan Urara mengingatnya sebagai, Kei si penjelajah antar bintang! Begitu juga Shino yang ingat pernah mencium Keima saat bekerja di kafe milik ibunya.

Sebuah hal yang agak sulit di pahami kenapa semua ini terjadi. Apa lagi Haqua! Dia seorang iblis, dan dia menikahi seorang manusia. Ini sesuatu yang agak sulit dipercaya sebenarnya. Alasan Haqua menikahi Keima adalah karena di neraka tidak ada laki-laki.

Sekarang apa yang membuat mereka bisa mengingat semua kejadian saat Keima menaklukkan mereka? Nora sendiri sebagai kepala di neraka baru juga bingung. Tapi dia juga dilain pihak berhipotesis bahwa semenjak hampir semua Weiss kembali ditangkap, semua memori ikut disimpan di manipulator di sistem di neraka baru, namun semenjak jumlah Weiss begitu banyak ditangkap dalam sekali tangkap, semua memori secara otomatis akan dimanipulasi. Karena jumlahnya terlalu banyak, menurut Nora, semua memori itu mulai merusak sistem akibat terlalu banyak memori yang masuk sehingga membuat memori yang dulu pernah diproses terlepas dan kembali ke mantan inang Weiss yang pernah menjadi target Keima.

Agak sulit dijelaskan? Mungkin itu yang Nora bilang yang paling singkat yang bisa dijelaskan. Dan juga itu hanya hipotesa, belum ada validasi hingga sekarang kenapa memori atau ingatan mereka bisa kembali kepada mereka yang pernah dirasuki Weiss. Dan hal ini tidak hanya terjadi pada mereka melainkan juga seluruh mantan orang yang pernah kerasukan Weiss.

Tapi semua harem ini berawal ketika Keima di puncak kesuksesannya saat adanya game, "The World God Only Knows."

Dia mendapatkan 20 pernyataan cinta dari gadis yang berbeda. Semuanya menginginkan Katsuragi. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli jika harus dijadikan selir.

Keima sangat bingung ketika itu. Ia tidak bisa menyangka bahwa gadis 3D bisa setuju akan harem seperti gadis 2D. Ia masih terkejut dengan hal itu. Mungkin itu untuk beberapa pria di dunia bisa menyebutnya hari dimana pria paling beruntung bisa merasakan indahnya dunia.

Lucu sekali mengingat Keima waktu itu belum bisa menghargai wanita sungguhan secara pernyataan. Tapi seiiring waktu berjalan, semua wanita itu makin gila terhadap aksinya. Keima yang berhati dingin perlahan semakin menjadi lebih baik lagi dan lebih kalem.

Dia mulai terbiasa disentuh perempuan. Dia menerima semua pernyataan cinta dari keduapuluh wanita itu. Wanita tersebut sangat senang karena Keima menerima mereka namun harga diri masih ada sehingga memunculkan sedikit perselisihan diantara pacar Keima.

Keima tidak pernah membedakan pacarnya satu sama lain waktu itu. Dia selalu memperlakukannya sama hingga sekarang. Apapun yang mereka inginkan, Keima akan turuti semenjak Keima adalah seorang miliarder nomor satu di Jepang dan salah satu miliarder dengan ranking tinggi di dunia satu itu dan kini.

Keima semenjak saat itu mulai out-of-character. Itu memunculkan kebanggaan sendiri bagi orangtuanya yang sudah menganggap Keima jauh lebih dewasa karena mendapatkan begitu banyak pacar pada satu waktu.

Umur harem Keima sangat bervariasi. Mulai dari seorang Sarjana, Kaori yang berumur 25 sekarang, Shino yang berumur 29 tahun, sampai seorang siswi yang baru lulus dan akan masuk universitas, Minami yang berumur sekitar 18 tahun sekarang.

Keima yang mulai tumbuh untuk mencintai setiap wanita disekitarnya mulai menunjukkan langkah yang lebih maju lagi.

Dia memutuskan untuk menikah!

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Keima saat itu namun sepertinya hatinya sudah ditaklukkan oleh jumlah perempuan dalam haremnya. Dan entah kenapa juga semua wanitanya setuju agar mereka dinikahi semua. Baginya mungkin sebuah realitas yang hanya terjadi di dunia 2D, tapi inilah kenyataannya yang terjadi. Keima benar-benar menikahi mereka semua pada tahun ini ketika umurnya baru 20 tahun.

Ia melangsungkan pernikahan besar dirumah real-estatenya. Keima bisa ingat ketika ia berdiri menghampiri 20 mempelai wanita yang memakai pakaian pengantin yang sama! Sebuah gaun putih dan tutup kepala transparan. Dari kiri ke kanan berdiri wanita yang sesuai urutan penaklukannya. Diawali Ayumi dan dipaling kanan adalah Haqua.

Pernikahan itu dihadiri seluruh keluarganya. Mari, Keiichi muncul dengan senyum bangga karena akhirnya dia bukan lelaki yang menutup diri dan mengejutkan mereka karena tiba-tiba langsung menikahi 20 wanita! Denma, kakeknya menangis dengan air mata anime mengalir hingga membuat lantai basah. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan cucunya selanjutnya.

Keima sekarang hidupnya lebih berwarna dengan banyak wanita yang sangat menyayanginya dan mencintainya. Dia mungkin sedikit mulai menyadari ketika hanya wanita asli yang bisa benar-benar secara realitas mengembalikan perasaannya.

"Keima, bagaimana hari ini? Apa sesuatu yang baik terjadi?" tanya Tsukiyo. Keima hanya menghembuskan napas dan kembali memijat kepalanya seperti di kantor tadi.

"Banyak sekali. Semuanya sangat baik." jawabnya tersenyum. Tsukiyo agak khawatir dengan suaminya yang memasang wajah lemas seketika.

"Keima-kun, sepertinya kau lemas sekali. Ada apa memangnya?" itu adalah giliran si rambut pirang Tooru berbicara.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk istirahat, oke?" Keima menggantungkan jasnya, melepaskan dasi dan berjalan ke lantai berikutnya untuk berbaring di karamarnya sekarang. Master bedroom itu sangat besar untuk menampung harem sebanyak itu, namun sepertinya itu hanya kamar Keima sendiri semenjak banyak elemen game disitu.

Jika menilik istri-istrinya, Keima tidak hanya memiliki istri-istri yang sangat baik dan penyayang dan bagus disegala hal. Namun juga karir istri-istrinya menjulang naik juga. Itu karena semuanya berkat Keima yang mau memodali semua istrinya dengan apapun yang ia bisa.

Ayumi Katsuragi, dulu sebagai Ayumi Takahara sekarang dia menjadi seorang pelari nasional di Jepang. Dia mewakili tingkat nasional sebagai pihak representatif dari Maijima, sedangkan ketika ia melaju ke Olimpiade, dia membela Jepang. Dan benar saja, dalam Olimpiade yang terakhir, dia mengambil emas dalam lari nomor 100 meter.

Mio Aoyama, sekarang memegang nama Katsuragi, memiliki banyak waralaba toko roti. Dia membuka toko roti sendiri setelah ia menjadi pacar Keima beberapa tahun lalu. Keima memberikan banyak modal untuknya agar impiannya dapat terwujud. Mio masih menginginkan perusahaan Aoyama masih berjalan tetapi ia lebih memilih meninggalkannya ke supirnya, Morita dan memberikan sebagian modal dari Keima untuk membangun kembali perusahaan itu dengan Mio masih menjadi salah satu direktur disitu.

Kanon seperti yang kita tahu sudah keluar dari bisnis entertainment dan memilih menjadi seorang wanita rumah tangga di rumah Keima. Namun sesekali dia masih menerima tawaran untuk membintangi beberapa acara semenjak Keima bilang bahwa dia masih muda dan masih banyak waktu muda yang harus dinikmati. Namun Kanon takut bahwa jadwalnya akan sepadat dulu dan hanya bisa menemui Keima beberapa kali dalam satu bulan.

Keima juga mendukung Shiori untuk membuat buku baru dan kemudian membuat perusahaan penerbit buku sendiri. Shiori sering membuat buku tentang apapun, namun kebanyaknya berisi novel bergenre sains-fiksi. Shiori juga membantu pembuatan adaptasi buku dari game buatan Keima, "The World God Only Knows." yang dari sekian banyaknya mendapat kritikan yang sangat baik.

Kusunoki sekarang yang berumur satu tahun lebih dari Keima masih meneruskan Dojo Kasuga keluarganya. Kusunoki masih sering setiap pagi hingga sore melatih setiap orang yang mau berlatih disana, tidak terkecuali anak kecil. Keima masih menghawatirkan selalu keselamatannya sebagai seorang master Karate yang kerjaannya selalu bertarung.

Chihiro. Semenjak Keima diketahui olehnya semakin didekati banyak wanita, Chihiro membuat langkah yang semakin jelas. Dia semakin mendekati Keima meskipun ia pernah ditolak. Chihiro tidak peduli karena Keima adalah cinta pertamanya dan tidak mau terpisah begitu saja dengannya. Keima disatu sisi masih merasa sangat sakit kenapa ia sampai membuat Chihiro sampai menangis. Chihiro sekarang memiliki ketertarikan sendiri untuk membuat majalah musik dan setiap bulan muncul dengan sesuatu yang baru sehingga lebih diincar dari pada majalah musik lainnya.

Jun Nagase, dulu Keima biasa panggil Sensei, bukan Sensei-nya lagi sekarang. Jun mengingat peristiwa itu ketika ia berbagi tempat duduk dengan Keima membuatnya tidak bisa lupa dengan Keima. Jun menyukainya bukan sebagai murid lagi, melainkan sebagai pasangan hidup. Jun kini berusia tiga tahun jauh lebih tua dari Keima dan memimpin sebuah sekolah.

Lalu ada Tsukiyo yang kini menjadi seorang astronom besar di Jepang. Keima membuatkan istrinya yang satu ini sebuah institut astronomi lengkap dengan semua perlengkapan penelitian untuk seorang astronom, membuatnya sebagai kiblat para astronom selain NASA di Amerika dan Roscosmos di Rusia. Sekarang juga Tsukiyo mengajar sebagai dosen muda di institutnya.

Si pemalu Tenri kini menjadi seorang wanita rumah tangga biasa. Tenri memilih tidak memiliki karir dan lebih sering dirumah ketika semua istri Keima sedang sibuk dengan karirnya masing-masing. Tenri memilih untuk terus dirumah agar bisa menghibur Keima yang sering penuh dengan pikiran ketika pulang ke rumah. Tenri masih belajar untuk menyuguhkan teknik sulap yang membuat Keima sering terkejut atau tertawa.

Ada juga seorang Kouhai dari Keima yang pernah menjadi targetnya, Minami Ikoma yang sekarang Katsuragi. Minami memutuskan ikut menjadi istri Keima ketika lulus dari sekolah almamater Keima. Ia ketika menikah dengan Keima langsung meneruskan ke tingkat universitas untuk mengambil fakultas kedokteran. Agak aneh untuknya yang menyukai berenang ingin menjadi dokter. Tapi dia sekarang fokus untuk menjadi dokter anak.

Sumire masih nyaman dengan restoran Ramennya. Ramen manis miliknya semakin populer dengan banyak cabang di seluruh Jepang. Keima mulai menyukai makanan manis semenjak Sumire sering memberikannya Ramen manis. Keima terus mendukung usahanya yang semakin berkembang pesat dan mulai membuat wacana untuk berinternasional.

Ada si rambut jamur, Nanaka. Nanaka masih bermain Shogi sesekali, namun sekarang ia mulai mendalami sistem strategi marketing di perusahaan Keima. Tidak hanya Keima saja, Nanaka juga membantu istri Keima yang lainnya yang juga memiliki perusahaan sebagai marketing juga karena bakat dalam menyusun strategi muncul keluar dari kebiasaannya bermain Shogi.

Yui banyak berubah. Semenjak Mars keluar dari tubuhnya, Yui kembali menjadi feminim. Dia kembali sering menggunakan Kimono sebagai pakaian sehari-harinya. Dan Yui memimpin perusahaan yang diwariskan kepadanya, perusahaan Goidou. Dia fokus kepada perusahaannya meskipun keinginannya untuk terus menggebuk drum masih tinggi.

Urara juga sama dengan Yui. Urara bertemu dengan Keima saat masih kecil dan menganggapnya Kei-chan. Kakeknya kemudian mempertemukan mereka kembali, dan karena ingatannya akan Keima muncul, Urara mulai menyukai Keima. Kakeknya selalu setuju agar Keima dengan Urara agar menikah karena Keima sangat berjasa untuk kakek pemilik kontraktor Shiratori. Urara juga sekarang memegang Shiratori sebagai direktur dan membuat banyak proyek bersamanya.

Untuk Kaori, sekarang dia memilih menjadi dosen. Umurnya baru 25 tahun, tetapi dia sudah memiliki gelar setingkat S3 dibidang hukum. Dia menjadi dosen paling muda dengan tingkat paling tinggi di usianya. Kaori memang dulu merupakan Senpai yang umurnya lima tahun lebih tua. Dia dulu sering mengintimidasi Keima saat ia dikirim kembali ke masa lalu oleh para dewi. Apalagi dia adalah orang dibalik kerusuhan sekolah. Namun, bakat Keima untuk menaklukkannya mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan niatan jahatnya. Karena tidak ada Weiss dalam tubuhnya, ia terus mengingat Keima dan akhirnya menikahinya.

Tooru seorang yang terobsesi dengan hal yang jauh berada di Utopia kini membuka toko bunga. Sifatnya yang lembut dan sangat peduli akan Keima juga diimplementasikan dalam kecintaannya kepada lingkungan juga. Dia membuat kebun sendiri di pedesaan sebagai penyuplai toko bunganya agar juga supaya ia dapat membantu petani lebah disekitarnya.

Asami Katsuragi sekarang menjadi seorang pelaku pasar saham. Asami mulai bermain dengan keuangan sejak Keima mengajarinya untuk menjadi apapun yang ia mau. Ia mengejar sebuah universitas dengan fakultas ekonomi. Dia adalah mahasiswa yang lulus dengan kelas akselerasi. Ketika ia diberi fasilitas oleh Keima, ia memilih untuk membeli saham untuk menginvestasi beberapa perusahaan. Ia punya pikiran untuk jangka panjang agar kehidupannya dengan Keima dapat terjamin.

Aoba Katsuragi. Sebelas duabelas dengan Keima. Sama-sama seorang _geek, genius_ dan wanita yang berbakat dalam segala hal. Julukannya dulu sebagai Maihime memang sangat cocok untuknya. Kini ia bekerja bersama Keima dalam membuat game. Dia adalah kepala riset dan pengembangan. Berkatnya, Keima bahkan akan mengeluarkan sebuah platform baru dengan nama, "Discard."

Kemudian ada seorang biarawati, Shino yang dulunya adalah seorang Akuragawa. Dia merupakan yang tertua dari harem Keima. Umurnya sekarang 29 tahun. Dia sekarang masih aktif membantu biarawati yang masih baru dan kadang ikut dalam kegiatan keagamaan atau festival di kuil tempatnya berada dulu. Dia sekarang sudah membuktikan bahwa dia bukan wanita 'klutz' lagi.

Yang terakhir dan yang paling membingungkan, adalah Haqua du Lot Herminium. Dia menikah dengan seorang manusia! Haqua adalah yang paling berbeda dari istri-istri Keima semenjak dia adalah seorang iblis. Haqua menikahi Keima setelah ia memutuskan untuk ikut Keima menjadi salah satu istrinya. Elsie sendiri bahkan kaget kalau Haqua akan bertindak berani. Nora yang mengepalai neraka baru tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain membiarkannya melakukan apa yang dia minta, namun masih harus bertanggung jawab sebagai anggota dari skuad penangkap Weiss.

Haqua belajar menjadi istri baik dari Yukie. Keima suka masakan Miso dari Haqua. Meskipun Haqua seorang iblis, Keima tetap memperlakukannya sama seperti istri lainnya. Tapi perbedaan umur Haqua dengan Keima cukup jauh. Sekitar 283 tahun.

Tapi Keima setelah mengingat istri-istrinya mengejar apa yang mereka mau, membuatnya selalu tersenyum dan tidak merasa sendiri lagi. Keima belajar mencintai mereka satu persatu dan mereka semua merasa dicintai oleh Keima sama rata.

Keima kemudian mengambil PFP-nya. _Ini agak membawa memori.._ Keima memasukkan file game ke PFP kesukaannya dimana Yokkyun hidup. Keima sekarang bukan penghuni dunia 2D melainkan hanya pengunjung dan dia sudah hidup di dunia nyata.

"Keima-kun! Apa yang membawamu kemari?" kata Yokkyun dengan suara yang sangat lembut ditengah padang rumput yang sangat luas.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja aku agak capek, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bertemu Yokkyun." ia menaikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum.

"Keima-kun sudah punya istri, ne? Sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke duniamu, Keima-kun.." makhluk 2D itu langsung berlari kabur.

"Yokkyun!"

Keima kaget ketika cahaya putih menyinari langsung ke matanya. Ia mengucek matanya seketika ketika cahanpya itu memudar.

"Ah.." Keima melihat monitor PFP-nya dan kaget ketika melihat gambar Yokkyun berkedut dan menunjukkan bahwa game itu membuat bug atau lag. "Lagging lagi? Kenapa Yokkyun?" tanyanya ke game yang tidak bisa berbicara secara otodidak.

Keima perlahan memproses apa yang Yokkyun katakan. _"Keima-kun sudah punya istri, ne? Sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke duniamu, Keima-kun.."_ "Mungkin memang benar."

Keima lalu keluar dari kamar dengan baju kasual. Keima bisa melihat semua istrinya sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga saling berbicara satu sama lain. Ruang keluarga itu diisi berbagai barang mahal. Tentu saat Keima keluar dari kamarnya, semua istrinya menoleh ke Keima.

Keima menuruni tangga dan menghampiri harem-nya. "Maaf soal tadi, aku tadi agak mencueki kalian. Maaf."

Jun memotong. "Keima-kun, memangnya Keima-kun sedang dalam masalah?" Keima menggeleng kepala dan menghembuskan napasnya.

"Tidak, tidak bukan itu. Bukan itu."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Haqua bertanya balik.

"Hanya saja, aku agak sedikit kangen dengan dunia dua dimensi.."

Semua perempuan itu tertawa kecil. Mereka akhirnya kembali melihat Keima Katsuragi yang sesungguhnya lagi, rindu akan dunia 2D. Mereka harus mengakui karena semenjak semua kontraknya dengan Elsie dan setelah menciptakan game sendiri, Keima Katsuragi mulai out-of-character. Karakter anti-sosialnya malah berputar menjadi sosialit. Dia menjadi warga dunia asli.

"Uh.. Itu dia Keima-kun yang aku kenal.." jawab Tenri sambil sedikit tergagap.

Kusunoki membalas lagi. "Keima.. Bukan masalah kalau memang kau merindukan dunia dua dimensi, kan? Kau juga sudah hidup 10.000 tahun di dunia itu, kau masih bisa bermain sesuka hatimu, jadi apa masalahnya?"

Keima menggeleng lagi. "H-Hanya saja, aku takut perhatianku terbagi. Aku pernah membahayakan Kanon ketika itu gara-gara game. Aku takut hal itu terjadi."

"Uuuu.. Uwah!"

Tangisan semua istrinya pecah seketika. Keima tidak mengerti kenapa karena masih belum terlalu mengerti bagaimana wanita sungguhan itu. "Eh? Kenapa? Kenapa kalian semua menangis? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

Kanon langsung berlari ke Keima dan memeluknya selagi air mata yang masih segar menetes terus menerus. "K-Keima-kun!"

"H-Hey, kenapa Kanon?"

"Kau tidak mengerti juga?! Kau ini terlalu baik bagi..bagi kita semua! Kau selalu memperhatikan kami, Keima-kun! Kau menerima kami semua, gadis 3D.." Kanon berbicara ditengah isakan tangisnya.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Aku sering keluar kerja, hanya bertemu kalian saat sore hingga malam." Kanon menangis semakin kencang dan lebih kencang.

"Hentikan! Itu cukup membuktikan kau sangat perhatian dengan kami semua, Keima-kun!" Kanon kemudian meneruskan. "Cukup dengan itu, kau sudah menunjukkan bahwa kau cukup serius dengan pernikahan kita beberapa bulan lalu!"

Kanon melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium Keima di pipi. Lalu Ayumi berdiri dan memeluk Keima seperti Kanon. "Keima, sudahlah.. Kita senang sekali diperhatikan, tapi benar kata Tenri, Keima adalah orang yang sering bermain game dan Keima yang asli adalah yang sering bermain game.."

"Ayumi.."

Ayumi lalu mengelap pipinya yang berlumuran air mata dan memgang kedua pundak Keima. "Keima, ingatlah sayang, kami tetap menyayangimu, entah apapun yang akan terjadi. Para dewi sudah tidak ada diantara kita, Vintage dan semua yang mengancam hidup kita sudah menghilang. Sekarang tinggal kau, aku dan lainnya. Jadi tidak perlu takut akan keselamatan kami oke?"

"Ayumi.."

Ayumi memulai lagi. "Sekarang, kenapa kau tidak duduk dulu, karena kami akan memberi tahumu sesuatu."

Keima lalu dituntun oleh Ayumi untuk duduk di sofa kecil dengan semua wanitanya berada disisi kiri dan kanan dirinya. Keima seketika melihat semua istrinya mengelap air mata bahagianya. Beberapa dari mereka merona pipinya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kalian bicarakan?"

Aoba menatapnya tajam seperti dulu, namun tinta merah rona wajah keluar dipipinya, begitu juga Tsukiyo dan Yui. "Yui mungkin akan berbicara duluan.." tunjuk Aoba ke perempuan yang gaya rambutnya seperti laki-laki namun memakai kimono merah.

"Ah?! Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan Shino saja yang berbicara? Dia yang paling tua disini kan?" balas Yui membela diri dan menunjuk ke seorang _perempuan berambut ungu_ yang berusia sekitar 29 tahun.

Shino yang selalu terlihat senang seperti biasa malah merona hebat dan mengalihkan wajahnya. "A-Apa? Jangan begitu.. Aku baru 29 kenapa dibilang tua? Kenapa tidak Minami saja yang berbicara? Dia cukup berani mungkin?" senyum seringaiannya sangat misterius terlihat. Memang benar, meskipun 29 tahun, kecantikannya terlihat tidak tergerus waktu! Wajahnya masih memperlihatkan umur yang terbilang sangat muda.

Minami lalu merona hebat seperti yang lainnya. "E-Eh?! Kenapa aku?" sekarang terjadi forum di dalam forum. Mereka mencoba menentukan untuk siapa yang berbicara duluan. Hingga akhirnya satu suara membuat mereka diam.

"Ehem, nona-nona bagaimana jika aku duluan yang berbicara?" itu adalah suara Chihiro. Salah satu wanita Tsundere favorit Keima. "Dengarkan Keima, aku tidak ingin mengulangnya lagi, jadi dengarkan baik-baik.."

Keima menyetting telinga ke tingkat sensitif yang luar biasa. "Keima, aku.. Hamil.."

Dang! Bagaimana reaksi Keima? Keima langsung pucat pasi dengan bibir dan alis yang berkedut. Inilah dia akibatnya ketika dia berhubungan di dunia asli. Akan ada pertambahan karakter lagi dalam rumah Katsuragi.

Kemudian Tooru mengangkat tangan. "Aku juga.." tangan itu tidak mengangkat sendiri, tetapi wanita lain juga mengangkat tangannya.

Keima seolah merasa tertimpa sesuatu. "A-Apa itu benar?" Keima tergagap mendengarnya. Semua wanita mengangguk mengkonfirmasi pertanyaan Keima.

Keima tenggelam dalam sebuah perasaan yang campur aduk! Senang, kaget dan sebagainya. Namun perasaan senang lebih merajalela dalam dirinya. Keima akan menjadi ayah dari 20 anak sekaligus dalam waktu beberapa bulan kemudian.

Beberapa tetes air mata turun ketika Keima menundukkan kepalanya. Dia akan merasakan sulitnya menjadi orang tua dimasa yang dibilang masih muda. 20 tahun dan akan memiliki 20 anak, sungguh merepotkan sekali.

**Delapan bulan kemudian**

"Wow." Keima melihat dari jendela transparan dan terlihat 20 bayi sehat. Semuanya dalam tempat tidur kecil di kamar rumah sakit itu. Keima tidak menyangka saat ini tiba. Perannya sebagai ayah akan dimulai sekarang. Ia berharap tidak akan menjadi seperti ayahnya yang sering keluar negeri dan jarang bertemu ayahnha.

Mari, Elsie dan koleganya, Ryo berada disitu melihat semua bayi itu. "Keima, kau memiliki 20 bayi yang sangat cantik nak. Aku harap aku bisa menggendong mereka semua.." kata Mari sambil menggunakan lap tangan untuk mengelap air matanya. "Andai saja ayahmu berada disini."

"Hmpf, ibu, ayah mungkin sedang sibuk." jawab Keima mendengus. "Ibu bisa menggendongnya ketika ibu kandungnya dan aku sudah menggendongnya."

"Oh, kau akan membiarkanku menggendong mereka.." balasnya lagi mengeluarkan aura hitamnya setelah sekian lama. Keima menengok menjauh dari ibunya tidak peduli. Saat ia menengok sosok adik palsunya muncul dengan mata _puppy eyes._

"Tidak Elsie, biarkan ibu kandung mereka menggendong mereka duluan." Elsie menggembungkan pipinya dan mengumam kesal.

"Kami nii-sama pelit! Aku yakin Haqua tidak sepelit nii-sama." Keima tidak peduli. Dia mengindahkan Elsie sekali lagi dan malah mendapatkan pukulan dari sapu ajaibnya. "Jahat sekali! Kami nii-sama jahat sekali!"

"Humpf, maaf saja Elsie, aku tidak mau kau menggendongnya. Nanti malah kau bawa ke tempat markas pemadam kebakaran." tidak puas dengan jawabannya, Elsie memukulnya lagi dengan sapunya. Keima tidak peduli dan terus melihat keduapuluh anaknya.

Ryo kemudian bertemu dengan perawat yang membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. "Bos, suster bilang kau sudah boleh bertemu dengan istrimu." kata pria pirang itu ke bosnya.

Keima mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamar itusendirian tanpa ditemani Elsie atau pun Mari. Ia menggeser pintu itu dan melihat semua istrinya terlihat kecapekan karena proses kelahiran yang bersamaan yang sangat panjang. Dibutuhkan 20 dokter kandungan juga untuk menangani semua istri Keima. Tapi demi keselamatan mereka, Keima tidak peduli berapa jumlah uang yang harus ia keluarkan.

Keima bisa mengerti siapa yang paling lelah disitu. Tentu saja Tsukiyo. Tsukiyo memiliki tubuh paling kecil dengan pinggang yang juga tidak terlalu besar jadi wajah saja untuk mengeluarkan anaknya, dibutuhkan usaha ekstra. Dan juga Minami, diusianya yang masih belasan sudah mempunyai anak adalah hal yang berat.

Dan yang tidak terlalu lelah yang bisa terlihat adalah Kaori dan Jun serta Shino. Umur mereka sangat matang untuk melahirkan dan memiliki anak. Pertengahan 20-an sangat cocok bagi mereka. Tapi tetap saja untuk mereka dan yang lainnya, hal ini sangat melelahkan dan merupakan pertaruhan hidup mati antara bayi dan ibunya.

Tsukiyo merintih memanggil Keima. "Keima..kapan aku..bisa melihat anak kita?" Keima menghampirinya sambil mengelus rambut jingganya.

"Sabar.. Mereka semua butuh pemulihan. Mereka mungkin masih kaget dengan dunia 3D." Tsukiyo ingin sekali menjitaknya, namun sayangnya tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah pasca melahirkan.

Tidak lama kemudian, 20 perawat membawa 20 bayi. Mereka memberikannya ke ibunya masing-masing dan memastikannya agar tidak tertukar. Keima bisa melihat kesenangan ditiap ibu saat mereka menerima bayinya. Mereka mempunyai anak dari orang yang maling mereka cintai, terutama bisa terlihat jelas di wajah Chihiro. Chihiro tidak menyangka akhir cinta pertamanya yang memberinya buah hati yang pertama baginya.

Jun bahkan juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Chihiro. Keima mantan muridnya menjadi pasangan hidupnya kini memberinya anak. Dia pasti berpikir dunia ini memang sempit, tapi itulah dia kenyataannya.

Keima melihat semua anaknya. Semuanya memiliki fitur ibunya masing-masing, namun satu yang menyamakan bahwa mereka adalah anak Keima, mereka mungkin akan memiliki mata yang sama-sama coklat setelah mereka bisa membuka matanya.

_Ini ending yang tidak pernah aku sangka, semuanya diluar dugaan. Weiss lenyap, para dewi lenyap, Vintage lenyap, Satyr lenyap, kontrakku dengan Elsie lenyap, memimpin perusahaan, namun hubunganku dengan tarhet-targetku membuatku tenggelam dalam kecintaanku kepada 20 gadis 3D. Aku telah menikahi 20 wanita dan memiliki 20 anak dari masing-masing istriku.. _

_Memang ini agak merepotkan, tapi ini ending yang terbaik sejauh ini.. Mungkin realitas tidak terlalu buruk.._

Kemudian ia mendekati istrinya masing-masing dan mencium setiap keningnya sambil tangan kanannya memegangi tangan mungil bayinya. Emosional bagi Keima. Ia tidak menyangka bisa seemosinal ini ketika bertemu anaknya yang baru lahir.

Setiap senyum istrinya memancarkan semangat baru bagi Keima. Mungkin ini memang ending yang paling, sangat, super dan yang terbaik.

* * *

**Yow man! Ini fic yang terbaru dan one-shot dari DeathCheater. Author berharap reader mengerti apa yang terjadi dalam fic ini. Aoba, Asami, Tooru dan Shino adalah karakter dari novel. Author juga memilih untuk memasukan Urara dan Kaori masuk ke Harem. **

**Memang mengeksekusi fic one-shot agak sulit, tapi ini yang ada dipikiran author buat nulis fic yang menggambar ide author tentang kira-kira ending manganya. Oke, review! Mungkin akan ada sekuel, siapa tahu?**

**Im out!**


End file.
